


Vid: Sunny Days

by shirasade



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I was made for sunny days</em><br/><em>I made do with grey, but I didn't stay</em><br/><em>I was made for sunny days</em><br/><em>And I was made for you</em><br/>- I Was Made For Sunny Days, by The Weepies (feat. Colbie Caillat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Rory/Dean future!fic but never quite managed to - so, having been bitten by the vid bug, I figured I'd give the visual medium a try... :)

**Music:** The Weepies (feat. Colbie Caillat) - I Was Made for Sunny Days  
**Download link** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/gg-sunny.zip) (139mb)  
**Sources** : Gilmore Girls, Supernatural, The Good Guy, Remember Sunday, The Kate Logan Affair, Jenny's Wedding trailer

I apologise for the varying quality of the clips - iMovie only takes mp4, which is somewhat annoying. I'd also like to thank the makers of _Supernatural_ for pairing Sam with brunettes, making my life easier. *g*

**Author's Note:**

> Being such a vidding novice, any comments would be highly appreciated! I don't want to make anyone's eyes bleed, after all. *g*


End file.
